bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bombadcrowftw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Your up Your turn on Our Finest Hour. Sorry I'm incapable of posting much today, at my aunt's house and using her laptop. Sadow-sama 17:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Harribel Well I would withdraw my entry, but now that I've already begun a fight that leads up to the tournament, stating that she's on my team, it's a little too late to change anything. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : The RP with Arch was made long before your comment. Your comment took place this afternoon, while my RP with Arch started almost a day ago. It's not a matter of if it changed your mind or not. The fact is that there is already an RP out there stating which team she is on. Seeing as a lot of the teams are beginning training articles, such as Aha's, Arch's and my own, we have already established who is with who based on that. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 23:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hmmm, you're right. You must've messaged me at the same time Sei or Arch was, and I just didn't notice yours. I do that a lot, so it doesn't surprise me. Well, still that puts us in a bind, as a pre-tournament RP has already been made for her and a different team. It's kinda hard to just undo that. I didn't even notice she was on your team or I probably would've picked someone else. Still she's my favorite Bleach character, so I'd like to use her if at all possible. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thank you Bomb. I owe you one. I also liked it that we talked it out instead of fighting. I really appreciate it and I will try to check my talk page more thoroughly next time. ~ The Silver Flash of Konoha (My User Page|Main Character) 00:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Possible Solution? Bomb, yo. I hope this doesn't come off as favortism, but what if I propose a comprimise to your and Ten's dilemma. Isabella Peleira is a character I designed that is meant to be somewhat similar to Harribel. Since Ten has Starrk, which would make sense that he uses Harribel, you could use Isabella which is consideribly stronger than Harribel, and you could take her under your property and change anything, since I'd be giving you total 100% control over it with no givesies backsies. Its alright if you don't wanna do this comprimise, I just wanted to offer this to avoid a heated discussion. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, dude. Like yourself, Ten, and many others, I also wanna have a good time. I thought, well, since you said your team is revolved around Harribel, having a character somewhat similar to her would work to. I considered offering that to Ten, but since he uses Starrk as well (I gave him the rights to it lol), having Harribel would make much more sense. Well anyways, I'm glad it got resolved. This is mere proof that things are looking up for the wikias :D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 00:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oi It's yur go on the Hell Tourny fight... Narutokurosaki547 14:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey I thought since the fight page was getting to be long, I made a part II page. Here's the Link: Those Who Storm the Gates of Hell: Team Urufu vs Team Omega Part II. Narutokurosaki547 21:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oi... Yur go on our fight... Narutokurosaki547 23:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering Can't you be on the chat? Or are you banned from it? It's kinda hard to find whether ya posted or not since I'm caught in another RP. PM's work too. Anyways, yur go. Narutokurosaki547 20:26, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Wanna RP? Grizzaka 21:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Listen, we're doing the A Day Worth Remembering RP and we need ur help mind giving us ur chatandgo username so we can talk to you? Grizzaka 01:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) It's Bombadcrow666. Bombadcrowftw 01:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) RP~ Wanna RP, Mr Yum Yum? すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 05:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo Crow your up in the Day to Remember RP. User:Firegod00 (Talk to me!) 23:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I need your help. Crow I need some help in turning Goldeneye's inner hollow into a demon, so can you help me out plz. Captian Goldeneye 02:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you plz help me turn Goldeneye's inner hollow into a demon, Sadow told me to ask you for help. Captian Goldeneye 01:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Sadow told me "In order for your inner hollow to become a demon it must fight a demon, and the demon that its facing has to use corruption attacks to turn it into a demon." You can even ask Sadow to verify. Captian Goldeneye 23:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Crow in the article where we turn Goldeneye's inner hollow into a demon you can choose which ever demon you want, you can name the article but I start it off. Captian Goldeneye 00:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You know I could name the article "Goldeneye and Kaze no Kaosu's training from Hell", thats if you want me to start for the article first? Captian Goldeneye 18:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Your turn Your up. Captian Goldeneye 00:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. Captian Goldeneye 16:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Your go. Captian Goldeneye 02:40, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. Captian Goldeneye 05:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Go.Captian Goldeneye 16:13, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Rp? Hello my name is Raze and I was wondering if you would want to do an RP together sometime? RazeOfLight 15:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo Dude I've been trying to talk to you for the past few weeks on chatandgo why won't you respond? Grizzaka 00:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Sorry if I am bugging you, but it's still your post on Born. I'm at school as of this moment, but at 3rd Block. --Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 16:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Posted on Wages. Already informed Wah. Senkaku, The Lost Prodigy 10:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:04, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Britannian Royal Guard Yes, you may, though higher ranks would mean that you are willing to allow your character to be used for the World Court story that is being worked on. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Request You're a [retty good writer, I ahve to say, and I'd like to talk to you a bit more often. I have an AIM account, named Serocco; if you don't already have an AIM account, it's appreciated if you make one and add Serocco as your buddy. I'll look forward to chatting it up with you.